


In which it is strongly suggested that destroying a mulitiverse is, in fact, a bad thing.

by DuskDragon39



Category: Burning Lies
Genre: Because the story doesn't seem to have a name yet, But it belongs to @therealandian, But not tagged as such, Christmas present, Gen, In which the Overlord is banished to the antivoid because reasons, So this is fanfiction, Technically writing a story in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskDragon39/pseuds/DuskDragon39
Summary: In which a multiverse is destroyed, people get annoyed about this, and the perpetrator is banished to the Antivoid. Because reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealAndian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAndian/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is in no way, shape, or form cannon to Andy’s thing, which has not even been written yet. Still, it’s the principle of the thing. I have no idea how to write the dude. STILL. In the tradition of badly written fanfiction, I present… this thing. Merry Christmas, friend. 
> 
> And if for any reason, someone that is not Andy reads this, go check out their thing(s) @TheRealAndian

The rift spread across the universe, obliterating all in its path. 

It spread across the muliverse, possibilities vanishing under its gaping maw.

Those in each world watched as a darkness engulfed them. In a short, unmeasurable time, the rift had devoured all of Multiverse X, leaving only two beings in its wake. 

One merely watched, a smile creeping across his face. The other, something that appeared to have once been human, curled into a ball, sobs wracking what remained of his body. The first looked down, a sneer pulling across his face. Swiftly, he kicked the other, foot colliding with his- its?- ribcage. 

A snort.  
“Weak.”  
It was the first speaking.  
“You destroyed them, Kaetren. You brought me back.” The first paused, a wry look crossing his face.  
“I suppose I should thank you for that. But-” Here he paused, shrugging. “Now, alas, it is time to say goodbye.”

Grinning, the first twisted his hand. Kaetren jerked back, head -skull- snapping back at an awkward angle. The darkness behind him condensed, forming a dark rift to… somewhere. He flew backwards, limbs tangling with each other, bones snapping under the force that was pushing him backwards. A scream echoed across the void. The portal closed. Kaetren was gone. 

The first looked rather too pleased with himself. 

“That was rude.” 

He looked up, startled. A person was standing there, leaning on a gnarled oak staff. 

“As I said. Rude.” 

He blinked.

“And you are-?” He asked. 

The person gave a short bow. “Call me Tri,” they said. “May I inquire as to your name?”

The other paused, then spoke. “I am the Overlord.”

“Of what, exactly?”

“Huh?” (Much eloquence. Many wow.) 

They gestured around them. “There is literally nothing here. Which is quite odd, because Mulitverse X used to exist here. And it seems to have been destroyed. So.”

“Err… Well, it needed to be destroyed. And I, my dear, am the Overlord of what remains. I am the Overlord of POWER. AND MIGHT. And you, my dear,” his voice lowered. “Should be honored I even deign to speak to you.”

This prompted no reaction.

“As I said. Rude.”

The Overlord glared. 

Tri just shrugged, but was beginning to look a bit annoyed. “Anyway. So you destroyed this Multiverse permanently?”

At this the Overlord appeared to fluff up and preen at this. “Of course, my dear. I am the immortal Overlord! I can do what I wish. And it pleased me to have it destroyed.” *

Tri marched up to him and waved their finger. “FIRST. You had no right. Second, do you know how much trouble we have to go through to restore a multiverse?! Universes, fine. They still exist somewhere. But trying to restore EVERY. SINGLE. POSSIBLITY? Do you even know how much trouble we have to go through?!” They continued in this vein for several minutes, the Overlord looking more and more befuddled as the rant continued. 

 

Finally they stopped, and looked up at him. Glaring, they flipped him off, before gesturing with their hands. The world around the Overlord glitched and turned white, an all-encompasing, overwhelming silence pouring out into the void. The last thing he heard was Tri muttering something about “joining the errors” before the white void closed in around him. 

Tri stared at the spot from which the Overlord had vanished for a moment.

Muttering, “get rekt,” under their breath, they turned and headed back out into the void. There was work to be done.


	2. The Rant:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full text of Tri’s rant is as follows:

“FIRST. You had no right. Second, do you know how much trouble we have to go through to restore a multiverse?! Universes, fine. They still exist somewhere. But trying to restore EVERY. SINGLE. POSSIBLITY? Do you even know how much trouble we have to go through?!

Okay. Look. So first, we have to go into the backup shelves and locate the mulitverse, which is a chore in iteself. THEN. THEN. We have to go through the trouble of actually resto- DO YOU HAVE ANY FREAKING CLUE HOW MUCH TROUBLE THAT IS.

So essentially. ESSENTIALLY, you caused us and Archi more trouble than you needed too. Because you “Wanted” to. WELL HERE’S A HEADS UP, PERSON!

You can’t.  
Destroy.  
An entire.  
Multiverse.

Especially if doing so involves NO good reason other than “I wanted to.”   
No one should have that power, and if you are going to destroy it, at least have a better reason than one that simply amounts to “because.” At least MOST decent people have the decency to add “42” after~!

'You know what, screw this.

Shoo.

Goodbye.

I don’t want to see you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Footnote:  
> I am aware this is not the case. HOWEVER.  
> He’s just being a prideful, egotistical piece of blah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways.  
> Merry Christmas to all. Hope ya enjoyed that thing. :)
> 
> And the Overlord seriously annoys me. He is annoying. Very much so. Also, his race is apparently "Asshole." So there's that.


End file.
